Portable displays for trade shows are typically collapsible structures that can be easily transported, easily erected, and easily collapsed. Such displays can also divide space and support visual graphical displays for viewing by attendees. One common structure for use at trade shows utilizes a network of support rods that expand into a volumetrically substantial three-dimensional space. Such expanded structures are then covered with sheet material capable of supporting graphics on the material. Such structures typically have a curved foot print providing an attractive smooth curved surface for the graphics. The curved footprint effective provides stability and a visually impressive three dimensional presence. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,560 assigned to Skyline Displays, Inc., the owner of the instant application. Although such displays are easily assembled by non specialized users, there are several steps involved, notably erecting the framework and applying the covering and graphics to the framework.
Other not-so-portable tradeshow displays may be constructed of rigid structural members that use fasteners to connect such members into three dimensional structures including back walls. Such three dimensional structures can include rectangular frameworks that can create “windows” for suspending display banners. See for example U.S. Pat. No. D508,344 S owned by the owner of the instant invention. These allow graphic screens or banners to be prominently displayed and can be staggered and layered to form visually interesting and varied displays. A disadvantage of such displays is the assembly time and bulky storage and transportation requirements as well as the expense.
An alternative very portable collapsible display are retractable banner stands. These stands are widely used in reception areas, trade shows, museums, art exhibits, academic and research society meetings, advertising displays, and other areas in which visual information is temporarily displayed. A display screen or banner is extended upwardly from a floor based housing and a post extending from the housing is used to maintain the display banner extended and upright. Such banner stands can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,571,496, D468,362, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0050083, and PCT Application Nos. WO 01/91092, WO 01/35381, and WO 00/47508, which are all directed to various aspects of retractable banner stands. These applications and publications are incorporated by reference herein in illustrating conventional retractable banner stand mechanisms and components. Retractable banner stands are perhaps the easiest of any collapsible display to erect and take down. Such stands provide the advantages of very quick set-up as well as protection and storage of the graphic display banner in the housing when the display is not in use. The banners on retractable banner stands are conventionally rectangular and are dictated by the size of the housing or more specifically the size of the core in the housing on which the banner is wound during retraction.
The flexible sheet material of banners for retractable banner stands have graphics disposed thereon, typically on a single side. Where it is desireable to view the display from both sides of a banner stand, it is known to connect two banner stands, each with the same size banners, together so that the banners with the graphics side facing outwardly. This can be accomplished by simply connecting two housings together and using a single post for supporting both banners. Other banner stands are known that utilize a single housing that contains two cores with the display banners withdrawable from two separate slots.
In order to give the retractable banner stands more coverage; such may be arranged in side to side alignment and be connected. When arranged in this manner, the series creates a multi-faceted display, each facet may contain a portion of an overall display. Typically banner stands have a singular post centered between the housing ends and extending behind the erected banner and connecting to a horizontal member that supports the top edge of the banner. Certain banner stands with curvature means can also provide a three dimensional aspect as well. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,567, incorporated by reference herein. Variations in banner configurations have been limited by conventional rectangular configuration of the banners rolled on the cores.
It is known to couple two banner stands back side to back side such that the graphics are viewable from opposite sides of the coupled banner stands. A single post may be utilized to support both banners. It is also known to have two banners on two different cores extend from a single housing unit with a post positionable in the middle of the housing for supporting both banners.
Thus although there has been variety added to retractable banner stands by adding additional banners and positioning or curving the banners, there has been an absence of innovation directed towards any shapes other than rectangular, of the banners and an absence of innovation directed toward overlapping banner configurations. This is understandable in that any shapes other than rectangular would seemingly present winding and tangling issues when retracted into the housings as well as erected displays that are not taut and wrinkle or fold free.
It would be advantageous to provide additional interesting banner configurations in a retractable banner stand with variations in shapes and overlapping arrangements.